fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Triple Colour◇Pretty Cure!
is a Pretty Cure fan-series created by Akimichi Lydia. The series center around three girls who transforms in Pretty Cure warriors with the power of the Crystal Tears, magical artifacts who comes from Dollhouse, the evil organization led by Baby. Synopsis *Triple Colour◇Pretty Cure! episodes The Land of Fun was a place of joy and happiness, until Baby comes and take the led of it all. With her army of toys, that actually are peoples who were turned in toys by her dark magic, she easily dominated that place because nobody was used to fight. The queen try to stop her, but she just transformed in a toy. On the present, three girls who eventually know to each other transforms into Legendary Blazing Warriors with the power of the Crystal Tears. Their mission is more than obviously, collect all the Crystal Tears scattered by the world and save the Land of fun. Characters Pretty Cure Kanesuzu Akaiko is a girl who is emotional and write songs trying to explaining her feelings. She doesn't have willingness to join the world of music, even if she's a good singer and knows how to play the guitar. Talking about her personality, Akaiko is cheerful and friendly, she easily makes new friendships by her smiling and funny nature. She has a certain concern for the opinions of others and also has an anxious disorder. She likes to eat sweets a lot and her favorite store is a candy store that is close to her home. Her Crystal Tear appears once she cried under the starry sky by Ruri's death transforming her into . Her theme colour is red and her powers are related to fire. Himemiya Ruri is a girl who is creative and is always with the head full of ideas. She wants to become a artist and training everyday for make sure that she will be a perfect artist. Ruri comes from a long and famous family of singers, dancers, artist, bookwriter, etc. She was very popular on her old school, but when move for Southern Wind Primary School she lost all her popularity and have difficulty of make new friends. Talking about her personality, she is very loyal and cares a lot with peoples that she don't even know. She is spoiled and is used to have everything she wants. Her Crystal Tear appears once she sacrifice herself for Akaiko and Midori and the power of the tear resuscitate her transforming her into . Her theme colour is blue and her powers are related to water. Koharu Midori is a girl who is romantic and daydreamer. She loves the love and always pretend to be a matchmaker and when she grew up more she wants to be an actress. She is very dramatic and loves violence and romantic, she also likes of "spice up things". Midori can be very violent when it comes with love triangle and always tries to have the attention for her. Talking about her personality, she is calm and pacific. She is smart because she cares about studying and treats everyone very well. Midori can be very jealousy and this jealous can break her friendship with someone. Her Crystal Tear appears once she tries to wake Ruri up and begins to cry transforming her into . Her theme colour is green and her powers are related to nature. Dollhouse Baby is the leader of Dollhouse. She is very infant and if irritation easily. She is also very manipulative and know how to lie. Baby cries with the most things, especially when something not go out as she wants. Baby has the power to transform whom she want to in plastic dolls. She is very smiling and is also always playing in a doll house. She was the queen of the Land of Fun, but after Baby took her reign, Queen became her royal servant and what was once royalty is now constantly being humiliated. * '''Mother is a Dollhouse commander. She is very direct, strict and quarrelsome. She knows what's best for you. Mother don't cares with both her children and just pay attention on her when they are bothering her. Her husband and she both abuse the lust. * Father is a Dollhouse commander. He is very greedy, serious and perfectionist. Avoid spending his money as he can. Father pampers his children by giving them everything they want just to leave them quiet but also does not care about them. His wife and he both abuse the lust. * Sister is a Dollhouse commander. She is spoiled, not afraid to say whatever comes on her mind and don't follow the rules. Think she can do everything on her own. She get mad when something not happened as she wants and whenever things do not give certain she calls the daddy. Sister is very vain and appearance is all for her. * Brother is a Dollhouse commander. He is spoiled, like to cause peoples and always disobeys his parents and the sister. Always boasting by his skills. He always blame on anything else or person, and even create excuses, everything to justify his losses, but while he does not recognize his defeat he will always be faithful to his victory. Brother don't see the hour to stop of eat and as long as he knows still has enough food left, he does not stop thinking about it. Yowane are the minions of the Dollhouse that can only be created through the Yowane Cards. They take possession of domestic animals and turns into a wild and twisted version of them. (Dogs - wolf, cat - tiger or any other feline) They are out of control and usually do what they want, but always obey the orders of those who created them. They are very angry with the way their owners treats them. Items Crystal Tears are magical artifacts who comes from Dollhouse. They appears on Earth when Baby cries for sees Ruri sacrifices for her new friends and as a medal for her loyalty, she gives three of her tears to them. The transformation is active once some tears fall into the object and they shout out "My Tears, Transform Me. Yowane Cards are the items used by the Dollhouse commanders for create their Yowanes. The cards are silver with gray and can give more power for the creatures. The Yowanes are created once the commanders shout out "Come here, Yowane!". Locations - The boarding school that all Cures attend. Students live in dormitories and they main greeting is . - The city where Southern Wind Boarding School is located. - The evil organization and previously known as Land of Fun. Their leader is Baby and their goal is to transform the Earth in a perfect and harmonic place, but they want to do that transforming everything and everyone in plastic. Trivia *This is the first season to not feature a pink cure. *This season features the Cures attending a boarding school. *This season is the first where the villain transform the girls in Pretty Cure. **This also is the first season to not include mascots. *This is the first season to feature tears and cry as theme. *Cure Watery is the only Cure whose the name don't start with H. *Hirakawa Akai has been reveled that this season was created in one day. *This is the second season where the Cures have streaks in their hair that are coloured differently from their main coloured hair style, preceded by Go! Princess Pretty Cure. *This is the fifth series to feature a female main villain, preceded by Yes! Pretty Cure 5, Happiness Charge Pretty Cure!, Go! Princess Pretty Cure and Mahou Tsukai Pretty Cure!. Category:S★Q! Category:Triple Colour◇Pretty Cure! Category:Fan Series Category:Pretty Cure fanime